


The Archangel

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Assassin Gabriel (Supernatural), Assassin/Special Agent, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Agent Castiel Novak and his team gets called out to help the Boston field office, because there's a serial killer there.  And he's copying the Archangel.





	The Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Facebook July Challenge. I hope I didn't mess up too badly. These were my spins:
> 
> Fandom: your choice  
> Pairing: rare pairing  
> Setting: Assassin/Special Agent AU

Castiel is staring at his laptop, trying to work out why it won’t start, when his phone rings.  He quickly grabs it and answers the call, recognizing the number as belonging to his team leader, Chuck Shurley.

 

_ “Agent Novak, you’re needed in Boston, the field office needs help.  A serial killer is loose and they have asked for support. The plane leaves in an hour.” _  The line goes dead before Castiel has a chance to answer, but it wasn’t unusual that this was the way his jobs were given to him.  He closed his laptop and placed it in his messenger bag along with the charger,  _ maybe I’ll have time on the flight to try to fix it _ .

 

He grabs a bag of clothes, his credentials and gun, and it isn't long before he is out of the apartment and gone to the airport to meet up with his team

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Gabriel closes one eye as he looks through his sniper scope, before realizing he hadn’t adjusted himself correctly and has to pull back to get the overview once more.  He looks around at the people of Boston milling about in the streets far below him.  _ One of them is a serial killer _ , he thinks to himself.   _ Well, technically I’m one, but I don’t really count, now do I? _

 

Gabriel grins slyly as he spits out the piece of gum he had been chewing as he readies himself once more, aiming at the window of the bedroom of one Dick Roman.  A shadow appears in the window, pulling back the curtain, and Gabriel seizes the opportunity to pull the trigger.

 

The shot hits its target dead on, killing the millionaire dickwad instantly.  Gabriel had wanted to give him a slow death, but his payer had been insistent that the death had to be quick.  He got up and dismantled his rifle before packing it down and leaving, only leaving behind the wrapper of a single piece of gum on the rooftop beside him.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Arriving in Boston, Castiel is met by an officer who takes him to the station, where he is briefed on the complete situation.

 

“The past two weeks, five men have been murdered in their homes.  The killings seem to match the rituals performed by assassin Gabriel Montezuma, known as the Archangel, but we have yet to find a direct connection to him.”

 

Castiel freezes as he hears the name.  “Gabriel Montezuma?” He asks, just to verify.

 

“Yes.  He has been brought in several times, but he is a powerful man, agent Novak.  And we cannot hold him.”

 

“I want to talk to him, where can I find him?” Castiel asks impatiently.  “He might have information vital to our investigation.”

 

“You don’t find him, he finds you.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Gabriel knows the spotlight is on him with the serial killer in town copying him.  _  Unoriginal asshole _ , he grumbles to himself as he reads the newspaper at his kitchen table.  He also reads that agent Novak has been put on the case and is asking the public for any help and has presented a tipline.

 

He grabs his phone and dials the number, leaving a simple message.  “Tonight, at 7. 1714 Washington Street. I’ll be waiting.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

When Castiel hears the message, he knows exactly who left it.  He deletes the message and tells the person who managed the call to forget about it.  He doesn’t tell his superiors either, and when the clock strikes 7, he is only a few steps away from the correct address. Mike’s Diner, the sign says.  He looks around but is still taken by surprise when his arm is grabbed, and he gets dragged into the alley. Instincts kick in and he turns, taking hold of his attacker and shoving him into a wall, getting right up in his face.

 

The face he sees is one he hasn’t seen in years.  Gabriel Montezuma is as beautiful now as he was then, and just as dangerous.  Castiel’s eyes shift from Gabriel’s eyes to his lips and back. Castiel lets out a small gasp as Gabriel closes the gap and kisses him.  Kissing back on instinct, Castiel moves his hands into Gabriel’s hair and holds on. It takes almost a minute before his brain turns back on and he pulls them apart.

 

“Gabriel”, he breathes out as he looks at the boyfriend he thought he had gotten over years ago.

 

“Oh, Cassie, you haven’t changed a bit”, Gabriel says with a smile, ruffling the agent’s hair.  Castiel shakes his head and pulls further away from the other.

 

“Gabriel, why did you contact me?  You know I have to question you about the murders.  And, an assassin? Really? You could have done so much good in the world, yet you chose to become an assassin.”

 

“The goody-two-shoes life never was my jig, Cassie.  Thought you of all people would remember.” Gabriel moves closer to Castiel, pressing him against the wall with a sly grin on his face.  “And don’t tell me I was imagining what we just did.” His lips are mere inches from Castiel’s, their breath mingling as they stand there.  Castiel’s hands move to Gabriel’s chest, first to push him away, but he can’t seem to make himself move. Instead he clutches to his shirt and pulls him closer, making their lips meet once more.

 

“Come home with me, to New York”, Castiel whispers against his lips, unable to help himself around Gabriel.

 

“Know I can’t do that, Cassie.”

 

Castiel pulls back and looks at him.  “You can, I’ve heard about you. Luxury hitman.  You’re filthy rich.” He turns them around, pressing Gabriel against the wall.  “So quit and follow me to New York, or leave me alone. I won’t let you play me again.”

 

Gabriel’s hands, which had been resting on Castiel’s chest, begins pushing him away.  “I won’t be your pretty little housewife.” His eyes narrow at the man in front of him.

 

“And I’m not asking you to.  I’m asking you to come home with me and find work there.  I want you to join me in the FBI.” To that Gabriel barks out an angry laugh.

 

“Really?  Me as a feeb?  I would never be like you, you know that.”

 

“I know that, but I want you to leave Boston.  It isn’t safe for you to stay here, not with the serial killer copying you.  You could get killed by him. At least let me stay with you until he’s caught, please.” Castiel reaches up and takes Gabriel’s hands in his own.  “I won’t be able to focus if I don’t know you’re safe, now that I’ve found you again.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes soften, and he cups Castiel’s face.  “Where are you staying?” He asks quietly.

 

“Godfrey Hotel Boston.  Room 313.” Castiel’s answer is just as quiet.  His eyes slide shut as he leans closer, kissing the assassin.  “And if you want, you can keep taking jobs in New York. More people, less suspicion pointed to you”, he whispers against his lips before pressing himself close, letting out a soft moan as he feels hands grab his ass and pull him closer.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“Well, lead the way,  _ agent Novak” _ , Gabriel whispers as he finally pulls away.   “Show me where you’ll keep me safe.”

 

Castiel looks around and begins walking in the direction of the hotel, taking hold of Gabriel’s hand.  “We’ll have to take the back way in, or we might run into my boss.”

 

Gabriel lets out a slight laugh at that.  “And you don’t want your boss to find out you’ve found an assassin and has been making out with said assassin?”  He teases, elbowing him in the side as he walks beside him. In response, Castiel swats his arm with a glare.

 

“Shut it, Gabe, my team don’t even know I’m gay.”

 

“And what a miraculous way to tell them, then!”  Gabriel pulls Castiel to the main entrance of the hotel.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Luckily for Castiel, they didn’t meet anyone he knew as they made their way to the room.  Once there, the agent sheds his coat and shoes before undoing his tie and hanging it over a chair.  As he does, he hears and ignores the comments from his companion.

 

“You always were sexier without the trenchcoat.  I see you haven’t changed your style, Cassie. I’m glad you didn’t, makes it easier to find you in a crowd.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes at him and continues to ignore him until he has settled in the chair his tie was hanging on.  He watches the assassin carefully as Gabriel sheds his outer layers of clothing and flops onto the bed.

 

“Ah, a hard bed with a heavy duvet and thin pillows.  The FBI sure knows how to pick their hotels”, he says dramatically as his hands grab the sheets as if to demonstrate how heavy it is.

 

“It’s a bed.  And unless you want the floor, that’s where you’ll be sleeping”, Castiel tells him, unimpressed by Gabriel’s antics.

 

“And where will you sleep if I choose the bed?” Gabriel teases, knowing the answer.

 

“Beside you.  I can keep a better eye on you there”, Castiel answers predictably.

 

“So… You’re not going to sleep in the same bed as me simply because you want to?”

 

Castiel sighs and looks at him.  “Of course I want to, Gabe”, he deadpans.  He gets to his feet and goes over to the bed, sitting down on top of Gabriel’s thighs.  “So you will stay in the bed with me.”

  
Gabriel lifts his head to look at Castiel, cocking an eyebrow.  “Never knew you were the straightforward type like that, Cassie.”  He chuckles as he grabs the collar of the agent’s shirt and pulls him down on top of him.  “Me, on the other hand…”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The next morning starts with Castiel taking a shower before getting dressed and leaving the room, leaving a note for Gabriel.

 

_ ‘Do not leave the room until I come back.’ _

 

Castiel then goes to work, stopping by a Starbucks to get himself a cup of coffee, he will need it today.  Reaching the station, he is met by his superior.

 

“There’s been another murder”, he is informed.

 

“Where?”

 

“In the alley behind 1714 Washington Street.”

 

Castiel stops for a moment.  “Mike’s Diner. I was there last night.  When did it happen?”

 

“The coroner places time of death between 8 and 10 PM.”

 

Castiel reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone.  “I need to make a call.” He leaves to an empty office and calls the number Gabriel had given him for contact.

 

“Come on, come on, come on, pick up”, he mumbles to himself as he waits.

 

_ “Miss me already, Cassie?”  _ Gabriel teases.

 

“Your copycat killed someone last night.  Right after we met up, right  _ where _ we met up.  How did he do that?  Nobody knew we were there.”

 

_ “You didn't tell anyone about us meeting up, did you?” _

 

“Of course not, they would have skinned me if they knew I was meeting you.  Wait… Only one person other than us knows. The one who took your call.”

 

_ “So you're saying one of the cops is out there, killing innocent people? At least I'm decent enough to only kill scumbags.” _

 

Castiel sighs and moves his phone to the other ear as he looks out at the main room of the station.  “I think so, yeah. Problem would be to prove it. Did anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ , see you there last night?”

 

_ “None that would recognize me with my face.  I've managed to stay obscure enough that probably only people I know or the cops know my face.” _

 

“Good, this narrows down the suspect pool.  I'll try to tell my boss about my suspicions, I will call you back later, okay?”

 

_ “Okay, Cassie.” _

 

“I've told you, it's Castiel.”

 

All Castiel hears before the hang up tone is Gabriel's laugh.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Castiel goes back to his superior and asks to talk to him privately.  They step back into the office and close the door.

 

“What is this about, agent Novak?”  He asks the younger agent.

 

Castiel swallows before answering.  “Mike's Diner, the murder last night.  At 7, I went there to meet up with the Archangel.  We were gone from the address before half an hour had passed.  The only one who could possibly have known he was there was the man who was monitoring the tipline, that McLeod fellow.”

 

Shurley looks at him with furrowed brows.

 

“The Archangel told me to meet him there, alone.  I thought if I could get him to talk, we could move forward with our investigation faster.  He doesn't, however, have any knowledge about the killer.” Castiel tries to justify himself.

 

Unimpressed, Shurley glares at the agent. “You know you should have told me or someone at the precinct you were meeting him, he's a dangerous man.”

 

“I wanted to see what he wanted before I told you.  He didn't want anything case-related, so I didn't find it necessary to mention up until the dead body turned up right where we had met.  And, since nobody but us and McLeod knew of our meeting, this narrows the suspect pool considerably.”

 

“You know you're implying that one of our own is a serial killer?”

 

“Who would better know how to throw off police and agents?”  Castiel counters. “And who else would be so familiar with Montezuma’s ritual than one of us? The cops here have studied him for ages, with info like that he wouldn't be hard to copy.”

 

Shurley sighs.  “You know I hate it when you're right.  But how do we lure him out?”

 

“With his favorite. Let's bring him the Archangel.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“And just  _ how  _ did you say this would work?” Shurley asks as he looks around at the diner they're in.

 

“Look, we know he's an Archangel superfan.  We agreed, quite loudly, to meet him here. Which means McLeod heard, and he's going to try to get Gabriel's attention. When he does something stupid, we nail him.  Easy.” Castiel is in a simple shirt and jeans, a casual outfit compared to his usual attire.

 

Soon enough, Gabriel enters and sees Castiel sitting with Shurley.  He smiles slyly and goes over to them, sliding into the booth next to Castiel and pulling the man into a kiss.  Castiel blushes and pushes him away. “Gabriel…” 

 

Shurley watches them, mouth half-open to ask Gabriel or Castiel what was going on, but he couldn't get a word out of his throat.  Gabriel grins and turns to Shirley.

 

“Gabriel Montezuma.  Nice to meet my boy's boss finally.”

 

“Y- your boy?” Shirley asks, very put off at the unexpected affection between the assassin and the agent.

 

“Yes, my boy _ friend _ .  My partner, lover, whatever you want to call it.”

 

Shurley looks at Castiel.  “You told me this is the first time you're in Boston.”

 

“It is.  But this isn't the first time I've met Gabriel.  We went to school together, he was my first real boyfriend.” Castiel avoids looking at either men, a bit embarrassed.

 

“Awe, Cassie, always the romantic.” Gabriel leans over and tips Castiel’s head up to place a kiss on his lips.  Castiel answers the kiss softly, eyes sliding shut slowly.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Fergus McLeod watches the three, the stuck up agent, his jerk boss and the star of his life, the Archangel, from the window outside the diner.  How dare Novak swoop in and undo all his hard work to get the Archangel’s attention? He sneers and heads for the alley, waiting for the time to strike.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After half an hour of smalltalk and burgers, the three men stand to leave.  Gabriel and Shurley head for the exit while Castiel has to go back for his jacket.  Slipping it on as he walks, his arms are suddenly grabbed and pulled back as a knife rests against his throat.

 

“Fergus”, he growls, gaining the attention of his two companions.

 

“It's Crowley to you, agent Novak.” Fergus smirks wildly as he looks over at Gabriel.  “Archangel! See what I did for you? I did it all for you.” He lets out a cackling laugh as Shurley pulls out his gun.

 

“Ah, ah, ah… one movement and your pretty little agent Slut over here loses his head.  Do you know what he did as soon as he met my Archangel? He kissed him like he was the air he breathed.  They went to a hotel room, and your little agent spread his legs willingly. He's just a needy little slut.” 

 

Castiel growls at him and struggles, but all that happens is that the knife gets pressed against his throat firmer.

 

“Isn't that right,  _ Cassie _ ?” Fergus sneers.

 

“Y-yes", Castiel whispers, closing his eyes to get away from looking at ‘Crowley’s’ face.

 

“LOUDER!  Tell the Archangel what a slut you are! Tell your boss how you spread your legs for an assassin.” 

 

Castiel clenches his jaw and shakes his head.  Suddenly a shot rings out from behind them and Fergus drops to the ground, screaming as he clutches his right elbow.  Castiel turns around to see Sam and Dean Winchester, his two teammates. He can't help but smile.

 

“I was wondering when you'd help me out”, he teases, bending down to pull Fergus to his feet.

 

“Fergus McLeod, you are under arrest for assault on a federal agent and the murders of  Emile Winston, Charles Peters, Tristan Kilton, Paul Frederick Ashton, and Magnus Magnusson.  You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used in a court of law…” Shurley grabs Fergus in his undamaged elbow and leads him to the FBI  SUV that was waiting for them. He drives off to the police station, leaving Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel behind on the curb.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Gabriel goes over to Castiel and places a hand on his back.  “Are you okay, Cas?” He asks gently. Castiel nods softly, he's still watching Sam and Dean for their reaction to the revelations. 

 

“How'd you get the name Archangel, Gabriel?” Sam asks.

 

“Avenging Angel, my name is Gabriel, like one of the archangels.  Tell me, agent, haven't you read your Bible?” Gabriel grins and pulls a gum packet out of his pocket.  He unwraps one gum and tosses it into his mouth before stuffing the package back in his pocket.

 

“Of course I have, it just puzzled me.”

 

Dean's gaze flickers between Castiel and Gabriel.  “Castiel, man, why'd you never tell you swung that way? I would've tried to find you guys instead of all those girls I hinted your way.”

 

“I- I was scared.  And it really isn't a big thing, I never really dated after Gabe and I split up.  I never had the time, I told myself.” 

 

“Wanna go grab some beers? On me.  You look like you need some time to calm down.” Dean looks at Castiel.

 

“Yeah, sure, we can do that", Castiel nods, leaning on Gabriel as he lets his eyes slide shut once more, letting out a shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
